Fruit Ninja vs Skittles
Fruit Ninja vs Skittles is a special version of Fruit Ninja, released in 2013 for Android and iOS. It is no longer available in the stores. Gameplay is similar to the Arcade mode of Fruit Ninja, but with Skittles added to the fruit, and a different scoring. Fruit and Skittles All common fruit from Fruit Ninja appear in FN vs Skittles. There are also Skittles in five different colors (red, orange, yellow, green, purple). The bonus bananas are replaced by Skittles, but with the same powers: * Rainbow: Same effect as Frenzy in Arcade, but is the name is different. Many Skittles (only! - no fruit) are flying from the sides. * Freeze: Stops timer and slows down fruit and Skittles movement temporarily. * Double: Doubles points temporarily. Skittles appearing while Double is in effect will be larger. Rainbow The rainbow is located in the top right corner of the screen, just below the timer. Slicing a Skittles will add the corresponding color to the rainbow. When the rainbow is filled with all five colors, the multiplier increases by 1 and the rainbow is reset. Scoring Player starts with 1 point. It is possible to drop the score to 0 by hitting a bomb before 100 points, but it cannot be negative. * Slicing a Fruit or Skittle: 5 * Multiplier * Slicing a Super Skittle: 1 * Multiplier * 3 Slice Combo : 30 points * 4+ Slice Combo : 10 points * Number of slices * Critical : 100 * Multiplier * Combo Blitz : 50 to 300 points (10 times the corresponding FN Arcade amount) * Pinata at end of game : Similar to the pomegranate in classic Fruit Ninja. Each hit scores 10 points. * Bomb hit : -100 points, eliminating combo blitz, multiplier, rainbow, and Super Skittles effects. Bonuses Just like in Fruit Ninja Arcade, the player will be awarded three bonuses at the end of the game. Many of them are similar to the Arcade bonuses, but there are some new ones. Contrary to Fruit Ninja Arcade mode, if the player receives less than 3 bonuses, they are not filled up with trivial bonuses (Fruit Mix etc.). Score * Time Up: Trivial. Play the game until the end. This bonus will not be awarded if a different "Score" bonus is in effect. 10 * Bad Luck : Get an odd score (not a multiple of 5) below 100 points. 20 * Even number: Get a multiple of 2. 50 * Everyone gets something : Do not slice any fruit (finish with 1 point). 100 * Multiple of five : Get a multiple of 5. 100 * Multiple of ten : Get a multiple of 10. 200 * Right on the thousand (should be : Right on the hundred) : Get a multiple of 100. 400 * Quadruple numbers (should be : Triple numbers) : Get a multiple of 111. 500 * Right on the thousand : Get a multiple of 1000. 1000 * Quadruple numbers?!?! : Get a multiple of 1111. 2000 Combos * Combo Rookie : Get a few combos. 300 * Combo Apprentice! : Get some combos. 400 * Combo Assassin!! : Get a good amount of combos. 500 * Combo Master!!! : Get a lot of combos. 750 * Combo God!!!! : Get a really large amount of combos. 1000 Largest Combo * 3 Slice Combo : 100 * 4 Slice Combo : 200 * 5 Slice Combo : 300 * Great 6 Slice Combo : 400 * Mega 7 Slice Combo : 500 * Glorious 8 Slice Combo : 800 * Unbelievable 9 Slice Combo : 999 * 10 Slice Combo?!?! : 2000 Bombs * No bombs hit: Do not hit any bombs. 500 * Bomb lover : Hit at least three bombs. 500 Super Skittles * No Super Skittles sliced : Do not slice any super skittles. 150 * All the Super Skittles : Slice at least 1 of each Rainbow, Double, and Freeze super Skittle. 300 * Nothing but Rainbow : Slice at least 1 Rainbow Super Skittle. Do not slice any Freeze or Double Super Skittles. 300 * Nothing but Freeze : Slice at least 1 Freeze Super Skittle. Do not slice any Rainbow or Double Super Skittles. 300 * Nothing but Double : Slice at least 1 Double Super Skittle. Do not slice any Freeze or Rainbow Super Skittles. 300 Fruit / Skittles * No fruit missed : 250 * No Skittles missed : 250 * Nothing missed : Do not miss any fruit and skittles. 500 * First and last: Slice only 1 fruit / skittles or slice the same kind of fruit / skittle as your first and last slice. This bonus does not exclude the three above. 250 Easter eggs You can switch between day and night theme by tapping the F, R, U, I, and T letters of the Fruit Ninja logo on start screen successively.